superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ticholla
Ticholla (ティコラ, Tikora)—codenamed T'kaij (タカイジュ, Takaiju) during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is one of the descendants of a small band of Saiyan warriors who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is the main character of Dragon Ball Revenge and Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise. He eventually goes on to refound the Z-Fighters. Background history Ticholla is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the Planet Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the PTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Ticholla would take was T'kaij, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during his initiation test, a one-Saiyan invasion where members of the mercenary band would obtain their codenames. Throughout his life, he had a close relationship with his older brother, Kale, and would partner up with him on numerous occasions early on. As time went on, Ticholla befriended Kaalif, another member of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-PTO benefactors. While the three would partner up quite often, Kale was eventually selected to be one of their Lord Laiyas' elites after the death of one of them by Hypotherm's extermination squadrons led to an open position. Trivia on an unnamed world.]] *Ticholla's name is based on artichoke. *''Dragon Ball R'' was initially intended to take place immediately following GT, though at the time I had very little knowledge of the series. As such, Ticholla's wife was actually intended to be Bra while he was supposed to locate Prince Vegeta himself to take over as heir to the throne. It was eventually decided however that Somarinoa's fiction should not contradict official media canon and therefore was rewritten to take place well after most of the characters in the series would be long dead. Known Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Death Blossom *Finger Beam *Ki Blast *Soulblade Transformations thumb|Ticholla in Oozaru form. *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Non-Familial Relationships 'Laiyas' Band' thumb|[[w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan|Super Saiyan Ticholla.]] Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ceci / Taneen (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu / Urchin (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gordo (true leader of the survivors) *Kaalif (best friend, crewmate) *Kardool (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Konja (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kress / Goto (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Saleriac / Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (Vor) (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Pare / Goloshiko (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Rutaba / Batsford (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Sorrelo / Morgue (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio / Io (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Vacato / Burzo (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Ticholla & [[Kale.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Ticholla. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Miscellaneous Image Gallery Ticholla MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style transformation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Son Category:Fathers Category:Somarinoa